Earth moving equipment such as excavators usually have teeth secured to a device, for example a bucket. As the teeth wear they are replaced.
For this purpose releasable fastening devices are provided for securing the teeth to the bucket. The teeth themselves are usually supported on tooth adapters, and the tooth adapters are themselves secured to the bucket. The teeth are themselves subject to wear and replacement, at regular intervals. However the tooth adapters on which the teeth are mounted also wear and require replacement.